A New Dimension
by XxInfiniteLoverxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno an normal girl gets sucked into the Naruto world where her brother and sister is there. She's six. She saved the Uchiha clan from it's slaughter. Sasusaku Adventure because Sakura got sucked into the naruto world. I'm bad at summaries... OK!


"**CHA" – Inner People**

"CHA" – Talking

CHA – Text

'_CHA' _– Thoughts

Sakura: Hey Readers, this is the first fanfic of (Drum Roll) XxInfiniteLoverxX.

Me: Hey, Sakura. Pls. say the DISCLAIMER!

Sakura: XxInfiniteLoverxX does not own Naruto.

Me: Yeah. (Cries)

Sasuke: (murmurs) Crybaby.

Me: What did you say!

Audience: Just start the fu**ing story.

Me: OH BTW, PLS. VOTE FOR THE NEXT STORY YOU WANT. LOOK FOR THE IDEA IN MY PROFILE.

Audience: JUST FREAKING START THE FREAKING STORY FREAKINGLY.

(Sakura POV)

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP" The alarm rang.

I woke up and accidently threw the alarm out the window. Oh well, guess I have to replace it.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I was adopted by the Kagomi family. Where are my parents? Well, my parents, brother and sister and I were in a car accident. My parents died while my brother, sister, and I somehow survived. But we were in coma for 3 months. My brother's name is Ryuu and my sister's name is Yami. My brother was 9 years old. My sister was 8 years old. I was 7 years old when the accident happened. Hana Kagomi and Daichi Kagomi are the people that adopted me.

Anyway, right now I'm 16 my brother and sister is 17 and 18. 9 years since the accident. I haven't seen my siblings since they moved out of the house. When we're 16, we must move out of the house. I go to a prestigious school.

My likes are strawberry, cherry, writing stories, and watching animes. My favorite animes are Naruto, Clannad, Clannad After Story, Deadman Wonderland, and Fairy Tail. My dislikes are mean people, anyone that insults Naruto characters, and bitter things. My hobbies are writing stories, singing, reading, and drawing. My dream is to be an author. If that doesn't happen, then I would love to be a singer.

Since the Kagomis' are famous, I am also famous. But I am famous because of my friendly attitude. Most people feel at ease with me. Sometimes, though I don't know why, they would yell KAWAI (sp?) when I do stuff. It's scary.

As you can see from the earlier… um… incident, I'm not a morning person. Oops, no time for explaining now I have to go to school.

After SCHOOL

'Now what do we need to do Inner' I thought. **"You must pack your things and get ready to move out. After that, you must get the mail. Then you must go to the supermarket.** 'Oh yeah, let's go'

At the POST OFFICE

After I got my clothes from my home, I got my mail. One mail felt weird. I opened that one and a mirror came out. I saw some writings above the reflection.

I read it "Once you read this you will not stop. One who read this shall be gone. To a new world does she go and disappear from her world. Now look at the reflection and to a new world shall you go."

Being a curious person, I look at the mirror.

Suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere and took me with it.

A DREAM

"Where… Where am I?" I said. I was in a meadow with a river flowing in the middle. The flowers were beautiful. Suddenly, a light came and a person appeared.

"Sakura, do not worry." She said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked her. (More like demanded.)

"My name is Reyna and I'm the goddess of dimension-traveling. You are in a dream to meet me."

"Can you send me back home and where will I go?"

"I cannot. It is your decision. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind. You will go to the anime Naruto world."

"Really? So can I, like, have a kekkai genkai. Please give me one. And I'll get to meet the characters."

"No, you will not have a kekkai genkai. You will have powers. You will be able to use the four elements and create new ones. And you will get wings that will come out when you need it. I will give you information about the Naruto world to your Inner. Yes, you will meet the characters."

Then she holds out a glowing blue ball of light and it aimed for my head.

Inner's Mind

In Inner's mind there is a lot of information. Like in a computer, each thing is arranged into file. Oh well, it means inner must organize everything again. Information of the ninja world appeared and Inner now knows everything about the world. But she is still receiving information.

Outside Inner's Mind

"Now wake up. Oh and by the way, your brother and sister are here in this world. In this world, they are 15. Time run differently in this world. The ages are mixed up." Reyna said to me.

"Wait, how will I find my brother and sister? Where are they?" I asked but it was in vain. The background faded and I closed my eyes.

I started to wake up. When I woke up, I was in a forest and there was a path. I looked at myself and saw myself exactly when I was 6. Soon, I heard footsteps. Then out of nowhere, strange people came out. They were all wearing masks. And they were jumping on trees. One of them wearing a cat mask said, "You must be the person Hokage-sama said will come. Follow me to Konoha. You must meet Hokage-sama."

I followed them. Apparently, the Hokage-sama told them I'm not a ninja.

'_Hey Inner, do you think we should make the things the same or change it? I don't want Uchiha to go to that pedophile Orochimaru.'_

"**Keep quiet! We're there in Konoha. The ANBU are leading you to the Hokage."**

I snapped out of the conversation and started paying attention to my surroundings. All the villagers started staring at me. Soon, we arrived at the Hokage Tower. The ANBU led me to the Hokage who said to the ANBU to get out. Then, after the ANBU left, the Hokage spoke.

"So are you the girl Reyna told me about?"

"Yes, I am."

"So I believe I haven't introduced myself. I am – "

"The Hokage Sarutobi-sama. You're the third Hokage. Yes, I already know about you."

"Good, so I don't have to introduce myself. So, anyway, you'll be attending the ninja academy."

"Really! I mean thank you Hokage-sama. I always wondered what will happen if I train."

"Ok, you seem to have a lot of chakra. I believe my theory was the same as the two people that came here 9 years ago. Their names were Ryuu and Yami. Both of them had large reserves of chakra. They also came from the human world. But their reserves were locked like yours. They are the part of the Anbu. I believe you know them."

"Wait! My brother and sister is part of the Anbu? How?"

"You'll know later. You will live with them. Goodbye"

Then, two Anbu came. They took me to a house… mansion… and after they, the two Anbu, enter they took off their masks. At first I was surprised but then remembered that they also came here.

"Nii-san, Nee-san So there you are! I've been looking for you before. I missed you!"

"Kura-chan, don't worry we were here all along. We read some writing and then looked at the mirror and… poof… here we are." Yami told me.

"Yeah, Saku-hime we were here all along. We couldn't contact you from here."

"Ok, I forgive you. I missed you. Soooo… Will you train me? Reyna-sama said something about my power. Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ok, Saku-hime we will train you. Beware though, training is tough with us. You might not make it." Ryuu said smugly.

"Ryuu, don't make her scared." She said to Ryuu-nii-san. She turned to look at me and said, "Do not worry I'll go easy on you. S0o0o0o0o… Any news with the Naruto world."

"Nee-san… umm… how do I say this… um… nee-san, I kinda forgot all the episodes." I saw that Yami-nee-san was about to blow up I added quickly, "But I did bring my laptop which has all the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Episodes."

" Let's watch them."

A/N Sorry I can't type that quickly with a BROKEN FINGER. So like, please excuse me for this very, very, very short chapter

Signing out,

XxInfiniteLoverxX ;) ;)


End file.
